friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien rozdział 8
Dziewczyna stała jak sparaliżowana, przez okno miała fantastyczny widok na dom sąsiadów, akurat naprzeciwko jej pokoju był inny. Niby nic wielkiego, no może było w tym pokoju widać przepych, jednak to co najbardziej przykuwało uwagę to wysoki blondyn o zielonych oczach, wszystko było by w porządku gdyby nie to, że chłopak był urany jedynie w ręcznik na biodrach, a po jego plecach i torsie spływały malutkie kropelki wody. Na karku miał zawieszony drugi ręcznik, którym wycierał mokre włosy, natomiast w ustach miał ciastko. Chłopak poczuł jak ktoś się na niego intensywnie patrzy, odwrócił się i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, w oknie naprzeciwko stała jego koleżanka z klasy- Marinette. Mari, Gdy zobaczyła że chłopak się na nią patrzy, schowała się za firankę. Aly'a odwróciła się tyłem do okna i podeszła do przyjaciółki -Psyt... Mari, możesz już wyjść. -N-nie, o-on pewnie mnie ma za jakiegoś zboczeńca co podgląda sąsiadów. Aly'a, a co jeżeli teraz dzwoni na policję? Już nigdy się z nim nie umówię! -Mari, spokojnie. Lepiej wstań i się odwróć. Kiedy posłusznie wykonała polecenie, zobaczyła już ubranego blondyna z kartką, na której było napisane: „''Mari, jeżeli chcesz się popatrzeć na mnie pod prysznicem to zapraszam. :)”'' Dziewczyna otworzyła buzię ze zdziwienia, chłopak odwrócił kartkę żeby przeczytać wiadomość, na jego twarzy od razu pojawiło się przerażenie, odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę i napisał: „''Przepraszam Cię. Nie powinienem tak chodzić przy sąsiadach.'' PS. Zapomnij o tej poprzedniej wiadomości." Marinette rzuciła się by poszukać jakiegoś bloku i czegoś do pisania. Aly'a podała jej rzeczy i napisała: „''Nic się nie stało. :)'' Miło mi Cię poznać „sąsiedzie”.” Jeszcze chwilę by tak popisali, ale chłopak musiał się zbierać. Czarna siedziała i wpatrywała się w okno. Była szczęśliwa, Adrien Agreste, słynny model oraz syn największego projektanta jest jej SĄSIADEM! Później pogadała jeszcze z Aly'ą, jednak szybko nadszedł wieczór i trzeba było się zbierać Mari szybko nadrobiła cały dzień nieobecności w szkole, po tym zaczęła grzebać w kartonach szukając pidżamy. ~W domu Adriena.~ -PLAGG! JA CIĘ ZABIJĘ! -Oj Stary, nie znasz się na żartach?-zachichotało stworzonko, to ono było odpowiedzialne za pierszą wiadomość wysłaną do Marinette. -Wiesz co ona sobie o mnie myśli?! Że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem czy coś w tym stylu! -Spokojnie, a może spokój w całej sytuacji wprowadzi Czarny Kot?-Adrien chwile się zastanawiał nad pomysłem kwami, po czym się przemienił. Postanowił że wyjdzie wyjściem ewakuacyjnym by dziewczyna go nie zobaczyła, wskoczył przez okno do jej pokoju. Mari klęczała na podłodze grzebiąc w kartonach. -Nie... Nie... nie nie nie! -Coś się stało, Księżniczko? -A! Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam? Po jednym dniu? Co ty tu robisz? -Cóż... Mówiłem Ci że na patrolu widzi się różne rzeczy. A dziś widziałem jak idziesz tu ze swoją koleżanką, więc pomyślałem że wpadnę. A teraz ty mi odpowiesz na moje pytanie. -Och... Ja... Szukam pidżamy. -Tu jakąś widzę...-wskazał na komplet. -A to nie to.-jednak Kot nie słuchał, tylko rozłożył go. Komplet składał się z czarnej koszulki na cieniutkich ramiączkach z mordką kota i krótkich spodenek tego samego koloru (Mari, ile ty masz jeszcze takich kompletów? xD). Mari modliła się by Kot nie wpadł na jeden ze swoich „cudownych” pomysłów. -Mari... Przebież się w to. -Nie! -Dlaczego? -Bo nie! -To nie jest wytłumaczenie. -Bo... Bo mój sąsiad mnie w tym zobaczy! -A co on Cię obchodzi? To tylko sąsiad.-wzruszył ramionami. -on chodzi ze mną do klasy i jest modelem! A poza tym...-opowiedziała mu całe dzisiejsze zdarzenie. -Ok, rozumiem w takim razie-zaciągnął zasłony.-teraz możesz, MI i tylko MI się pokazać w niej. -Nie ma mowy! -Księżniczko... Kotek bardzo ładnie prosi...-mówiąc to, położył swoją głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi i zaczął mruczeć. -K-kocie... J-ja... N-nie... Och... DOBRA!-poszła do łazienki się przebrać, w tym czasie chłopak rozłożył się na łóżku. Kiedy wyszła przebrana na jej policzkach były spore rumieńce. Podniósł się. Momentalnie mowę mu odebrało. Wyglądała prześlicznie, jednocześnie bardzo ona go pociągała. -No... Prześlicznie wyglądasz, My Princess.-powiedział podchodząc do niej. -D-dzięki Kocie,a;e pójdę już się przebrać.-chciała odejść, ale blondyn ją przyciągnął. -Nie, chce się jeszcze taką tobą nacieszyć.-stykali się brzuchami, jednak między ich klatkami zostawało kilka centymetrów przerwy. Jego zmysły odbierały tylko ją. Już zbliżał się swoją twarz do jej, jednak został odepchnięty. -Kocie, już to przerabialiśmy... Oboje kochamy kogoś innego. -Masz rację... Przepraszam. To ja już sobie pójdę. Dziękuję.-powiedział całując ją w czoło. -Ale... Za co? -Za to że jesteś i potrafisz mnie ogarnąć. Wyskoczył przez okno, dziewczyna oparła się o parapet, spoglądała w nocne niebo próbując wypatrzeć chłopaka. Szybko z tego zrezygnowała i położyła się do łóżka. Przez godzinę przewracała się z boku na bok, ponieważ dręczyły ją myśli związane z Adrienem i Czarnym Kotem. W końcu wycieńczona zasnęła. Następnego dnia, specjalnie wyszła wcześniej ze szkoły by się nie spóźnić. Spokojnie szła, gdy nagle prawię zatrzymał się prze niej samochód. Szyba się opuściła ukazując twarz blondyna. -Hej sąsiadeczko! Może Cię podwieźć? -O! H-hej Adrien. A n-nie będę s-sprawiać p-problemu? -Jasne, że nie. Wsiadaj.-otworzył drzwi. Dziewczyna wsiadła, myślała że zemdleje, jedzie z miłością swojego życia. Gdy dojechali do ośrodka łączący analfabetów, chłopak kazał jej siedzieć jeszcze przez chwilę w aucie. Sam wyszedł, jednak po kilku sekundach otworzył jej drzwi pojazdu. Tą scenę widziała prawię cała szkoła, niestety Chloe również. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania